


Sleeping Beauty

by cordeliagoodx



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: And so are they, Cazzie is the cutest thing Ive ever seen, F/F, but its cute, i don't know what this is, i'm so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoodx/pseuds/cordeliagoodx
Summary: 3 times Izzie falls asleep when they are watching a movie and 1 time Casey does too





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Atypical two days ago and I just couldn't get the "You'll fall asleep" line off of my head because it obviusly means they watched movies together before and that's a fact, I don't make the rules.  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance.  
> (Also, idk why I couldn't adjust some paragraphs because Word wasn't working great, so it looks weird I'm sorry.)

**One.**

The first time it happened was actually during history class. Izzie was seated by her side, smiling and laughing before the teacher came into the room and then the brunette groaned as soon as the woman said they were watching a movie. Casey didn't understand, a movie is always better than class isn't it?

But then the teacher said they had to write an essay about the movie afterwards and she found herself groaning along with Izzie.  
"Can we sit in the back?" The older girl asked, already grabbing her stuff and looking at Casey with a small smile in her face.  
"Uh...Yeah, sure." She got up and grabbed her own stuff before following her friend, sitting at one of the back tables, with Izzie by her left side.  
Their teacher asked them to be quiet and started the movie, which was about Civil War. Casey took her notebook out of her bag and started writing on it, just in case she forgot something while doing the essay later. The girl actually liked what she was watching - she was really found of history - that is... Until she looked at Izzie and saw the girl with eyes closed, arms above the table and her head resting in them. She looked peaceful, the most peaceful Casey had ever seen the girl.

While Izzie had always been easy to be around and easy to talk to – after they sorted things out obviously, she was terrible before. – Casey could always sense how the girl seemed to worry about things all the time, how there was always a small crinkle in her forehead, worrying about school and her family.  
And maybe she should wake her, maybe the movie was important – not _maybe_ , it was definitely important – maybe the teacher would be mad if she saw it. But Casey didn't have it in her heart to do it. She looked so at peace.

She would make sure Izzie had the details of the movie later and she made sure to be between the older girl and the teacher’s eyesight, so the woman couldn't see her friend napping, and she continued to take notes.  
Izzie only woke up at the end of the class, smiling sleepily at Casey and thanking her for sharing her notes, which made her feel warm inside, but she didn’t paid that much attention to it.  


**Two.**  
The second time it happened was a few days after the first one. Casey had asked the brunette if she wanted to hang out after practice, too tired of her parents’ relationship problems and too tired to have to deal with Sam’s independence talk right now. She just wanted a little more time away from home. Preferably with one of her best friends.  


"I have to study." The girl said, smiling apologetically while cleaning her locker. Casey found herself feeling a little disappointed, she was already looking forward to spend more time with her new friend. She could call Evan, ask if he wanted to hang out. "But you could come over. There's no one there today, we can study for a while and then watch a movie or something?"  


Casey smiled again, nodding her head while following Izzie out of the school and into the girl's car. No need to call Evan.  
They studied for a couple of hours before Izzie called quits, groaning and dropping her head at the table.  


"I can't do this anymore can we please watch something now? Anything. You can choose.”  


She didn't need to say anything else before Casey closed her books and nodded, glad that Izzie felt the same way about studying. She wasn’t the best at staying put for too long  studying something and if she was honest, she had already given up an hour ago, just doodling while Izzie was reading her books.

“So what do you want to watch?” Izzie asked, sitting on the couch.

Casey shrugged, not caring too much, she was just glad to be out of her own house and in Izzie’s company. The older girl chose some random movie and laid herself down on the couch, using Casey’s legs as a support for her feet. Casey only rolled her eyes at her and smiled before turning her attention to the TV.  
Turns out the movie was actually terrible and about forty minutes into the movie, Casey was bored to death. She turned to Izzie, ready to judge her for her movie choices just to find the girl asleep, mouth slightly open, one of her hands falling off the couch and the other hidden under one of the pillows.

Casey rolled her eyes and, trying not to wake her, grabbed the remote that was dropped on the floor, she couldn’t handle that movie much longer. Placing Izzie's legs above hers again, she smiled when she heard the girl mumble incoherently in her sleep.

Izzie was still out when Elsa texted, asking Casey when she was planning on getting home. The younger girl groaned loudly, waking Izzie up. The girl sighed and opened her eyes, confusion taking over for a couple of seconds before she looked at Casey.

“Oh shit, I'm sorry Case, I didn’t mean to sleep.”

“It’s okay, tho you really should’ve given me the remote before, the movie sucks.” Casey smiled when she saw the other girl do the same. “I have to get home, my mom's freaking out.”

“Oh, okay.” Izzie seemed disappointed for a second before she smiled again, getting up from the couch to guide her friend out. 

**Three.**

The third time, Casey couldn’t believe it actually happened.

Izzie had texted her, asking if she could meet up. Another big fight with the older girl’s stepfather, she didn’t want to stay home. Casey had immediately agreed to meet her at a dinner close to the brunnete’s house. She texted Evan, cancelling their plans because _“Izzie needs me. It’s important.”_ And promising to reschedule as soon as she could.

It took Casey fifteen minutes to get to the place. She held her arms open for Izzie as soon as she saw her, the girl melting inside then the minute they touched. Casey could see her eyes shine with unshed tears, but she didn’t comment on it, just dragged her inside so they could eat something.

Izzie told her everything that happened and Casey could feel her blood boil, already hating a person she hadn’t even met. They spent almost an hour there, and the younger girl could see how tense Izzie was at the thought of going home.

“You wanna go to the movies?” Casey asked and as soon as she saw the smile at her friend’s eyes, she knew she made the right choice. Izzie simply nodded.

Casey chose the movie, still not trusting her friend’s taste. She ended up enjoying a lot, it has been a while since the last time she went to a movie theater. It was only at the last few minutes that she looked to her side, finding Izzie’s head resting uncomfortably on the back of the chair with her eyes closed. The younger rolled her eyes, already used to it.

“Hey Iz, wake up.” She whispered as soon as the movie ended. The brunette jumped, startled for a second before turning back to Casey, smiling sleepily and laying her head in the back of the seat again. “Are you even going to watch a whole movie with me and not fall asleep?” Izzie shrugged, blushing slightly.  “We need to go.” Casey said, looking back and finding out they were the only ones still in the room. Izzie’s smile faltered and it broke Casey’s heart. “You can stay over at my place if you want.”

And there was the smile again.

**Four.**

To say Casey was freaking out was an understatement. She was on the verge of a nervous break almost.

Izzie was coming over.

Izzie was coming over and they would be alone.

Izzie was coming over, they would be alone and all Casey could think about was kissing her.

It has been a month – almost two – since their talk in Doug’s car, and after some thought, Casey decided to end things with Evan, owning him that much, she wasn’t like her mother, she wouldn’t be, and owning to herself to explore her sexuality, to let her heart and her instincts lead her.

And they both led her to Izzie, she craved her and every minute she was by her side and wasn’t touching her, or kissing her, it felt like torture.

So Izzie was coming over, and they would talk, and everything would be okay.

That was what Casey was telling herself for the past hour, and she kept on repeating it until she heard the doorbell ring.

The nervousness disappeared as soon as she opened the door and saw the shy smile in Izzie’s face. The girl pulled her in for a hug and Casey felt like everything was okay, she sighed and gave the girl a squeeze before letting her go and into the house.

They went to Casey’s room and sat on her bed, quietly staring at each other for what felt like ages, both of them feeling nervous. Izzie was scared of what Casey had to say, and Casey didn’t know _how_ to say it.

“You –” Izzie started, not being able to take the silence any longer, but a pair of lips in hers quickly cut her off. _Oh_. She closed her eyes after the initial surprised, grabbing both side of Casey’s face, and kissing her back softly. And it was even better than she had imagined, and she had imagined a lot.

Casey pulled away, letting her hands fall to Izzie’s legs and looking back at the girl, who still had her eyes closed.

“I didn’t know what to say so… I guess it was better to just do it.”

“You were right, it was great.” Izzie smiled, finally opening her eyes.

“Yeah, it was.”

“Yeah…”

Izzie pulled her back, catching her lips and quickly deepening the kiss.

When they stopped, both of their lips were swollen, but it was the most amazing make out Casey had had. Izzie’s lips were soft, and she was delicate, her hands caressing Casey’s legs made her feel things she hadn’t felt before. It felt amazing.

“How about I make us something to eat and we can watch a movie? Or half of one since you’ll fall asleep.”

Izzie pushed her and rolled her eyes, following her out of the room.

It took them half an hour to decide on something to watch, but they finally did. Casey sat on the couch and for a moment, things were awkward, but then Izzie curled up to her side, arms circling Casey’s waist and head resting on her chest.

“Is this okay?” Izzie looked up, meeting Casey’s eyes and all the younger girl could do was smile and nod, while grabbing a piece of the black hair and playing with it.

Everything felt so different with Izzie, and everything felt so good. It was such a simple thing, watching movies while cuddled up, but it meant the world to Casey, it felt right.

Casey woke up hours later, confused about how hot she felt and why did her back hurt? The TV was off and it was dark outside. She looked down and smiled at the girl still curled up to her, snoring softly, and sighed, trying to remember why were they still there. She remembers finishing the first movie, remembers starting another one, remembers Izzie obviously falling asleep halfway through it and then nothing. She must have fallen asleep too. There was now a blanket covering them and Casey figured her parents must’ve gotten back.

She felt her back complaining about the position she was in, and for a moment she thought about waking Izzie up and head to bed, but then the older girl mumbled and squeezed her tighter and Casey decided she could handle some backache, Izzie looked comfortable, and that was good enough now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gay and so soft, and I love Cazzie so much.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
